Travesura Cruel: Como el carbón así mi juego
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Tiré de tus finos cabellos violentamente, soltaste un gemido involuntario de dolor…continúe…un hilillo de aquel jactancioso líquido, había escapado de tus finos labios… lo tomé entre los míos, disfrutando con cada resquicio de tu dolor


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y está historia hecha sin afán de lucro que los toma prestados, es enteramente mía la autora bajo el seudónimo de Lilith's angel

**Disclaimer posdata:**El fragmento subrayado en negritas, tampoco me pertenece y de la misma manera lo tomé prestado, los derechos le corresponden al grupo Evanescence

Capítulo Único

**Nota:** No es mi primer fic, escribo desde hace tiempo, pero es mi primer SasuSaku, espero les guste!

Xxx

Xx

Travesura Cruel

Como el carbón así mi juego

Xx

xxx

Sé que ya no me recuerdas, incluso bajo este radiante Sol de media tarde, tus ojos no parecen reconocerme, me miras como usualmente lo haces, con esa sonrisa muerta y tus ojos cargados, con ese gesto de desprecio y asco, reservado para mí. Hola, soy aquella niña llorona; soy la que siempre te molestaba con sus comentarios melosos y con historias de amor; soy la chica que se desvivía por una cita contigo.

Pero no te inquietes, no pretendo que me resueñes, porque sé que no te es permisible acordarte ni de mi nombre; la verdad no me importa, pero sabes, tengo una pregunta para ti…

El frío viento contrata con la perfecta visión del Sol parado a medio cielo.

…¿Te interesa pasar el tiempo en un pequeño juego conmigo? Es lo único que puedo pensar, y lo que me atrevo a preguntarte, al sentir el escalofrío electrizante que recorre mi cuerpo ¿Podemos de verdad?

Estoy parada frente a ti, con la ilusión de poder realizar mi tan anhelada quimera de infanta, mis ojos destellan de felicidad y viajan un momento hacia ese bello campo, me permito sentir la brisa otra vez, busco que juegues conmigo y me prestes la atención que en ese entonces no pudiste.

Por una sola vez en mi vida, te pido que prestes atención a lo que quiero decirte, pienso que sería agradable que me conocieras. Por que en verdad, tú nunca me conociste.

¿Por qué me ves con esos ojos desorbitados llenos de desprecio y sorpresa? Quizá no debería extrañarme el que me veas así, con mis cabellos revueltos en una maraña, mi rostro y ropajes empapados en sangre, y la vista desorbitada y confusa, debo aparentar un aspecto horrible, y esa mueca desencajada, no debe ayudarme. Te sonrío para suavizar un poco mi gesto, pero sólo logro con ello torcer más mi gesto en una mueca, más bien macabra. En tus ropajes predomina el carmesí, tu brazo está roto y aún así ¿Me miras con arrogancia? Caminas hacia mí, o mejor dicho a un lado mío ¡Una vez más rechazas mi propuesta! Pretendes huir dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Nuevamente pasas de mí y yo, rio a leves carcajadas de regocijo ¡Me diviertes tanto! ¿Sabes?

Me acomodo el cabello con mi mano derecha, blanca como la porcelana, tan pálida, no así como la tuya, que parece hecha de la misma materia que el mármol, y tampoco tan impactante como la tuya propia. Ahora, los mechones que poseo son más largos, como cuando niños, quería estar preparada para ti, porque ¡Tengo tantas ganas de que me conozcas!

¿Te animarías a jugar conmigo? Una sola vez quiero jugar contigo. El aroma de las flores blancas, manchadas levemente de tu carmesí, me rodea. Es tan embriagador ese penetrante olor, me recuerda a la colonia que tú usabas y que yo tanto adoraba cuando niños, me provoca reír porque sé que tú detestas ese olor ahora.

Lo noto, porque al pasar a mi lado, y yo volteándome para verte, pisas no accidentalmente, pero si con desprecio una inocente flor, Sí también esta manchada, manchada por la sangre de tu amigo.

Una leve punzada, que se me antoja a dolor, nace del musculo alojado en mi cavidad torácica para terminar electrificando mi cerebro, eso me marea un poco, y me hace torcer el gesto aún más, suelto un leve quejido de molestia; preocupada volteo a ver a nuestro amigo.

Naruto yace en el suelo inconsciente ¡Oh no, Soberbio no conoces misericordia! ¡Oh sublime ángel de hebras negras, no has podido perdonar a quien te llamó hermano!

El dolor pasa rápido, y me incorporo a la realidad sin hacerle mucho caso. Pero, aún sonrío, porque quiero jugar contigo y es mejor que Naruto esté dormido así no intervendrá mientras jugamos.

Socarronamente hago sonar mi voz otra vez, para invitarte a mi pequeño juego, esta vez hago más potente mi invitación al poner mi mano sobre tu hombro, y obligarte amablemente a detener tus pasos, eso te pone furioso y apartas mi mano de tu cuerpo con un movimiento brusco.

Me rió y disfruto tanto, porque has accedido a caer en mi juego, tus ojos negros como el carbón me miran irritados y cambian rápidamente a un color más intenso, más apasionado, más … más acorde con el juego, mi cordero, mi divino cordero, perdido de dios, ¿Por qué estas enfadado? Quiero llevarte al rebaño de nuevo ¡Déjame ser Mary!

Me atacas con tu katana, filosa, recelosa y furiosa tanto como su dueño, tus cabellos preciosos y caprichosos se mueven armónicos al viento ¡Qué deleite! ¡Qué felicidad poder jugar con mi cordero! Logras herirme y sacar un poco de mi sangre, te sonríes a ti mismo, uno de tus más grandes defectos, tu ciega arrogancia, y mi ventaja: tu poco entendimiento de mi travesura.

¡Ya no te acuerdas de mi nombre, entonces déjame ser Mary!

Después de una serie de movimientos tan magníficos, producidos por esa urgente danza que los dos bailábamos para la batalla, por fin me decidí a jugar, después de todo, mi cordero… yo te había invitado.

Me prepare para por fin poder presumirte todo el chackra que había conseguido, logré que me asestaras un golpe y caí "indefensa" al frio suelo, esperaba el golpe final que sin duda me darías y cuando estabas lo suficientemente cerca como para jactarte de mí.

Envié de manera que no lo notaras, todo mi chackra a las piernas y velozmente di un giro a la partida, te pateé tan fuerte como me permitía la risa incontrolable que me invadía, te aseste dos o quizá tres golpes ¡Me sentía tan poderosa y tan importante! Por fin jugabas conmigo

El juego apenas había comenzado y ya estabas enojado, tu precioso rostro comenzó a sangrar y por tu vanidad herida, te volviste fiero, me atacaste con técnicas ilusionarías, pero mi buen utilizado control de chackra, no me dejó caer en ellos. Sí, estaba siendo un poco tramposa, tú ya estabas agotado por pelear con mi onii-chan pero no podía evitar el pedírtelo una vez más.

¡Juega conmigo! ¡Déjame ser Mary!

Me moví más velozmente todavía, usando el chackra que no debería, estaba llevando mi cuerpo al límite, pero eso no me importaba ¡Este juego era tan divertido! Y tú nunca pudiste jugar antes, ansiaba tanto demostrarte que era una buena jugadora, tanto, que simplemente no podía contener la excitación en mi cuerpo, aquel frenesí de alegría, aquel enardecido ataque de adrenalina.

Me maldijiste cuando por mi brazo derecho, sentiste un potente golpe directo a tu estómago, que provocó en ti una tos incontrolable y cuando de tus carnosos y deliciosos labios manó un líquido cálido y rojo, ese color tan hermoso que usaba yo en mis ropajes, ese color que tanto amaba de tus irrepetibles ojos.

No pude evitarlo, te paralicé con un eficaz veneno que fue hecho especialmente para ti. Sí, de mis propias manos, tenía que probar esos labios que me invitaban, te besé y me quedé con el sabor metálico de tus labios, estaba tan feliz.

No podías asestarme un golpe más, no podía lastimarme cualquiera de tus ataques, sin embargo como el guerrero que eras, aún tenías el coraje para gritarme un sinfín de cosas y no me importó en lo absoluto hasta que volteé a ver a Naruto dormidito en el suelo, me acerqué a tu oído para susurrarte con voz aterciopelada

-Shh hay que jugar muy calladitos, mi cordero, no querrás despertarlo ¿Verdad? Puede ser muy escandaloso y quizá nos interrumpa- Te pusiste furioso al escuchar mi risilla, tenías razón por ello, yo estaba siendo demasiado escandalosa. Tiré de tus finos cabellos negros de manera violenta, tenía tantas ganas de grabarme tu olor, y tú soltaste un gemido involuntario de dolor, me encantabas cuando hacías esos gestos, me recordaban al pequeño Sasuke que bostezaba tiernamente, así que continúe halando de tu melena, se sentía tan suave.

Pero pronto me cansé, y tu cuello se veía tan tentador, blanco, con ese color y esa consistencia cremosa; como invitándome, no lo pude evitar gire tu cabeza a un lado, y tú rojo de la impotencia tratabas de resistirte, pero yo te conocía bien y por eso había preparado especialmente para ti ese poderoso veneno, para que no pudiera moverse ni un elefante con él

Pues conocía tus enormes ganas de batalla, conocía tu pasión desbocada y tu espíritu bravío, conocía bien a ese revoltoso chiquillo, con quien compartí mi infancia.

Me reí nuevamente, me encantaba reírme, por qué sencillamente no logro pasar demasiado tiempo estando triste mientras tú estés cerca. Con mis incisivos cercené a mordidas tu delicado cuello, y tú, no queriéndome mostrar tu dolor, te mordías los labios, para que no escaparan sonidos impropios, que sólo pudieran doblegarte pero con eso sólo lograste incitarme más, pues un hilillo de aquel jactancioso líquido, había escapado de tus finos labios, y yo ávida, lo tomé entre los míos, disfrutando con cada resquicio de tu dolor.

Una idea juguetona vino a mi mente, una vez que vi en tus ojos ese sentimiento desconocido. Sí, al poderoso Sasuke Uchiha jamás se le había visto con ese deje de ¿Humillación? Sí, te sentías humillado de que tu pequeña molestia te estuviera ganando en tu propio juego.

Para volver más tortuosa tu pena, me atreví, a tomar entre mis ansiosas manos una kunai oxidada y carcomida por los años, que había guardado por ser la primera que recibí como kunoichi, te rasgué una mejilla y luego la otra, el líquido fluía incontrolablemente, y me encantaba ¡Estaba ganando el juego!

Después dejé al kunai bailar por tus labios, me volvían loca tus arrogantes labios y tu mirada desafiante, pero al querer cortar más, me detuve y te observé amorosamente ¡Como antaño! De repente me había vuelto hirientemente nostálgica.

-Dime- te dije acercando mi rostro hacia ti, tenía tantas ganas de verte cabreado, y peleando por tu liberta- Si te corto en algo que pueda usar… ¿Qué te gustaría ser?- Te pregunté burlonamente, no así hablando en broma

En tus ojos vi reflejado el miedo ¿Cómo podría no reírme? ¿Cómo podría nadie no hacerlo? ¡Este juego era tan divertido! Seguramente pensabas que no hablaba enserio, que pena me dio pensar en aquello, tu nunca pensabas que yo hablaba enserio, jamás me tomabas por seria ¿Era por estar siendo controlada por esa risa atroz? A pesar de ello, yo sabía perfectamente que hablaba más seriamente que en cualquier momento anterior de mi vida, y al verme tomar tu katana de tu lastimada mano, aún adormilada por ese molesto veneno, fue cuando supiste entonces que hablaba con la verdad, y por fin te dignaste a hablarme, ya no gritaba más.

-Sa…ku…ra- me decías como preguntándomelo, me lo decías con la mirada dolida y llena de desconcierto, es que no te creías que fuera yo. Te lo dije antes ¡No me conocías y es hasta ahora cuando me conoces! Que dulce suena mi nombre en tus sangrantes labios, pero ¿Podría ser Mary?

_**Mary tenía un corderito**_

_**Con sus ojos negros como el carbón**_

_**Si jugamos muy callados, mi cordero**_

_**Mary no se tiene porque enterar**_

-Tú ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?- pronuncie verdaderamente sorprendida de que lo hiciera, y al tocar un punto vital del flujo de chackra en tu mano logré que de ésta, salieran los rayos de descarga de tu indiscutible elemento hacia tu maravillosa espada, era tan linda que me detuve un momento a admirarla; era justo como tú, impávida arrogante, llena de una belleza indescriptible, pero envuelta en un enorme peligro si no se le sabía usar, para un lado peligrosa, para el otro también, deje de mirarla pues se que me esperabas, cuando por fin te la coloque en el cuello, acercando mis labios a tu rostro para mirarte a esos felinos ojos tuyos tan hirientes como la katana que empuñaba, te dije…

-Me temo que si lo hago, si yo te corto, no quedara nada bueno de ti..– te mire sin quitar aún esa sonrisa floja de mi alegre rostro- …Y entonces, no podremos jugar otra vez

Esta vez me di la vuelta dándole la bienvenida al escuadrón ANBU de elite y enfermería que venían a por Naruto, quería decirles que no lo despertaran pero, era tarde lo habían colocado en una camilla y lo habían cubierto completamente con una sábana blanca, la guardia de Konoha y los representantes de las cinco villas shinobi habían detenido a Sasuke y lo mantenían preso, derrotado y humillado

Kakashi-sensei se acerco a mí con expresión preocupada y me preguntó cómo me encontraba, mientras colocaba su mano en mi cabeza como intentando consolarme, yo simplemente no lo entendía, ahora su mano también era carmesí, me pregunte la razón, pero no lo interrogue. Le sonreí, tan cálidamente como pude, eso lo sorprendió aún más y yo no comprendía el porqué. Me volvió a preguntar sobre mi estado.

-Estoy contenta- le dije sinceramente, endulzando mi chillona voz, tratando de esconder mi creciente carcajada justo debajo de mi garganta, pero se lleno de angustia y preguntó el motivo.

-Porque Sasuke-kun por fin quiso jugar conmigo- le respondí, no pudiendo contenerme más aquella risilla, que se escapo como la Luna lo hace del Sol, él tan sólo me miró con pena y me abrazo como nunca antes, fuertemente, tanto que casi lastimaba, mi sensei era algo extraño, pero tal vez se sentía mal, porque no dejé a Naruto jugar con nosotros, así que le correspondí el abrazo.

Solo una vez, solo por una vez, me sentí verdaderamente importante en el equipo siete.

XXX

XX

Fin

Xx

XXX

Y bueno aquí concluye uno más de mis fics, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno también espero que lo suficiente como para dejarme un review ^_^

Este fic fue inspirado gracias la canción Lose Control del grupo Evanescence, y es algo que pensaría la inner de Sakura, (La desequilibrada Mary) todo lo demás a lo mejor estuvo fumado _porque ¿Sasuke asustado de Sakura?

Pero je, todo es posible además ya estaba cucu, y eso si asusta :S tu sedado y sin armas con una loca haciéndote sangrar o.o!

Gracias por leer mi fic, mis abrazos más sinceros

Lilith's angel … Ja ne!


End file.
